


Sensaciones

by Nevalanti



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevalanti/pseuds/Nevalanti
Summary: [SPOILERS] contiene Spoilers de la lección 20 -perdón, jaja- ¡Junto con algunos pequeños easter eggs (referencias ocultas) de algunas cartas y chat diarios! (también de chats de las cartas como Devilgram)Un demonio comelón robó su corazón durante el programa de intercambio, MC había vuelto a su rutina en el mundo humano, pero los deseos por verle se incrementan día a día ¡Quiere verle! ¿eh? ¡Ha llegado un mensaje! ¿Qué dice?Genderless, mi segundo fanfic después de mucho tiempo. De apoco estoy volviendo a mi estilo de narración habitual.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 1





	Sensaciones

**Author's Note:**

> **Importante:** No especifico en rutinas ni en ninguna característica física de MC, porque espero que en la travesía de lectura vislumbren a su propix MC.
> 
> Por cierto, estoy intentando volver a mi estilo usual de narración (el que tenía antes de dejar de escribir por cerca de 4 años) así que probablemente difiera con el estilo de narración de la primera publicación que subí.

**CAPITULO I: La Rutina**

Sentía un increíble agotamiento, su cuerpo completo se sentía pesado y su mente estaba agotada. Desde que había vuelto al mundo humano la reincorporación a su rutina habitual resultó por ser más pesada a como lo recordaba. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer su espalda en el asiento del sofá de la sala de estar para luego cerrar sus ojos intentando recuperar su energía habitual, de pronto el D.D.D. que le acompañó en aquel año de intercambio comenzó a sonar y vibrar muchas veces seguidas, con extrañeza, pero sin abrir sus ojos; extendió con pereza una mano a la mesita de centro en donde el aparato descansaba luego abrió sus ojos y notó que eran notificaciones de mensajes de los cuales los de Asmodeus eran los más recientes, también había un mensaje de Beelzebub que no había leído aún, un sonrisa se formó de automáticamente en sus labios al ver la pantalla.

Decidió abrir primero la conversación con Asmo ya que sabía que si tardaba mucho éste le haría una videollamada y no le parecía buena idea que aquel hermano viera su rostro tan agotado porque de seguro habría un interrogatorio junto con un regaño al poco cuidado que le estaba dando a su cuerpo en los últimos días, apenas se muestra la conversación deseó no haber abierto esa conversación… En la conversación se podía ver una fotografía de Beel junto a una adorable chica demonio tomándole del brazo, la siguiente era Beelzebub levantando pesas y a su lado estaba la misma chica con una toalla y una botella de agua, lo siguiente era el texto que acompañaba las fotografías que leía:

\- “ _¡Beelzebub!_ _¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Qué le diré a MC?!_

Sintió como su respiración se acortaba, levantó la vista de la pantalla mientras su corazón se apretaba. Durante su estancia en Devildom desarrolló fuertes sentimientos hacia el avatar de la gula, le quería mucho… no supo con precisión en qué momento él se había vuelto alguien tan especial… y recordó aquel beso en la habitación del ático, ése momento tan especial, tan cálido, tan único y tan íntimo que compartieron juntos.

Algunas imágenes junto a Beel durante su intercambio comenzaron a desfilar por su mente, por un momento creyó que éste desfile se burlaba de su situación, pero en el instante que ese pensamiento le invadió; otro sonido de mensaje irrumpió el ominoso silencio que se había formado haciéndole notar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta trató de hacerlo desaparecer carraspeando, sin embargo, aún estaba ahí. Tomó aire mientras se sentaba, exhaló y volvió a ver la pantalla, Asmo le había escrito de nuevo.

_-“¡Lo siento MC! ¡Me equivoqué de conversación!_ _No pretendía enviártelo, además ¡no es lo que parece, lo juro!”_

Volvió a inhalar y exhalar tratando de mantener la calma para poder responder aquel menaje - _“jaja, no te preocupes, Asmo. No pasa nada” -_ escribió, en ese momento no tenía más palabras para escribir, era como si todas las palabras que sabía se hubiesen borrado de su mente. Dejó el D.D.D. a su lado y suspiró llevando ambas manos a su rostro - ¿Por qué reaccioné así? Ni siquiera estamos saliendo – trató de relajarse, sentía que aquello le había agitado más de lo que creyó posible.

Ahora su D.D.D. comenzó a sonar como loco anunciando una llamada entrante, con desánimo lo tomó, era Asmo llamándole, agradeció que en esta ocasión no era una videollamada porque no sabría cómo enfrentar la situación, apenas tomó la llamada oyó la voz del avatar de la lujuria – ¡Shhh! Ya cállate Mammon, estoy ocupado.

\- ¡Oye, Asmo! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Muéstrame algo de respeto! –Se oía a Mammon refunfuñando.  
\- ¿Quién quiere tenerte a un odioso cómo tú de hermano mayor? De cualquier forma, no te voy a prestar dinero.  
\- Pero Asmo necesito con urgen…  
\- ¡Lucifer! - llamó el quinto hermano al mayor esperando obtener su ayuda.  
\- ¿Podrían quedarse en silencio por sólo cinco minutos? – la voz del nombrado se unió a la discusión, pero se oía algo lejana, el de cabellos negros había esperado que su intervención generara la preciada tranquilidad que necesitaba, seguramente se encontraba revisando algún reporte de Diavolo.  
\- Mammon empeñó tu grimorio favorito, de nuevo.  
\- ¿¡MAMMON!?  
\- ¡Me las vas a pagar Asmo! – la voz de Mammon se oía cada vez más lejana antes de terminar con la oración, probablemente estaría corriendo por su vida.

De inmediato echó a reír, esos hermanos nunca cambiaban.

\- Ah, Cariño, habías contestado. Lo siento, pero tu sabes lo ruidoso que es Mammon. Me siguió hasta la puerta mi habitación y no podía hacer que se fuera – suspiró molesto, luego se oyó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.  
\- Hay cosas que nunca cambian – contestó con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estás? – en ese momento el ambiente se tornó algo incomodo, dudó unos momentos en qué responder.  
\- Estoy bien, Asmo. Solo que el volver a la rutina que dejé me agota – soltó una corta risilla.  
\- Supongo que no estarás siendo negligente con tu cuerpo ¿cierto? ¿debería ir allí para una rutina de piel secreta de Asmo? – él seguía siendo el mismo, sonrió – Ah, espera, te llamaba por otra cosa ¿Qué piensas realmente sobre lo de Beel? Porque no creo que sea cierto lo que me escribiste – sintió como el corazón se le apretaba de nuevo y su boca se secaba.  
\- Asmo… No creo que deba sentir algo porque no sé el contexto y tampoco salgo con Beel, sin embargo… y-yo… - sentía una incomodidad en el pecho al tratar de completar su oración, pero Asmo interrumpió de manera oportuna.  
\- MC, no te preocupes ¿sí? Beel ahora está acompañando a Levi a una de sus cosas de otaku, pero hasta que él no me responda no pienses en las fotos – en ese momento algo le llamó la atención, nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por Beel y tenía la seguridad que nadie lo sabía.  
\- ¿Por qué me dices esto, Asmo?  
\- MC – en ese momento su voz tomó un matiz serio – podrás engañar a mis hermanos y al mismísimo Beelzebub, pero a mí no. Reconozco a la perfección el tipo de mirada que le das ¿Recuerdas de qué soy avatar? – dejó salir un suspiro.  
\- Lo siento… No se lo has dicho ¿verdad? – la duda le envolvió rápidamente.  
\- No, pero quiero hacerlo sólo para ver la reacción del pequeño Beel – su tono juguetón salió a la luz, podría jurar que si él escribiese esa oración estaría acompañada de corazones.  
\- Por favor, no lo hagas. Es mejor si no lo sabe – pidió casi a forma de súplica.  
\- ¿Por qué crees eso? - se escuchaba totalmente interesado en el tema.  
\- ¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad? – contraatacó.  
\- No lo sé. En cualquier tema que no involucre comida es difícil de decir.  
\- Gracias por no darme falsas esperanzas – rió.  
\- De cualquier forma, sabes que estoy disponible para ti, Cariño. hehe.  
\- Hum… gracias por la oferta, Asmo, pero de momento; no gracias – soltaron una carcajada al unísono – Tengo que colgar, aún me quedan cosas por hacer. Gracias por la llamada, Asmo.  
\- Cuando sea, Dulzura, hasta luego… Y cuida esa piel que estaba reluciente cuando te envié de aquí.

Cuando finalizó la llamada, dejó el aparato en el sofá y reclinó su cabeza dejándola apoyada en el respaldo del sofá; su mirada estaba clavada en el encielado de la sala de estar, pero su mente divagaba aún en los mensajes. Suspiró de forma pesada tratando de dispersar aquellos pensamientos y centrarse en acabar con su rutina diaria en el mundo humano.

Una vez llegada la noche se acomodó en sus pijamas con disposición de conseguir un sueño reparador, pero antes de levantar las cobijas y acomodarse bajo de ellas vio su mesita de noche; en ella yacía un portarretratos con la fotografía que se habían tomado todos juntos el día de la despedida… estaba junto a los siete hermanos; Solomon; Simeon; Luke; Diavolo y Barbatos. Suspiró, cómo los extrañaba, tomó el portarretratos y se sentó sobre la cama sin dejar de ver la fotografía “ _¿Qué estarían haciendo lo demás en este momento?”_ en ese momento recordó una conversación que tuvo con Leviathan el día anterior, él le platicó sobre lo emocionado que estaba por una convención que habría en Devildom, decidió escribirle para preguntarle cómo le había ido así que fue a la sala de estar a buscar aquel aparato que había dejado abandonado y que normalmente siempre traía consigo.

Una vez recuperado el D.D.D. emprendió marcha a su habitación, vio la pantalla y tenía mensajes sin leer de Leviathan y Beelzebub. Sentía nerviosismo al ver el nombre de Beelzebub en la notificación, así que abrió directamente el mensaje de Levi; le había enviado fotografías de sus compras, varias de las compras involucraban algo alusivo a Ruri-chan, al final había un mensaje que decía _“Probablemente un normie como tú no comprenda mucho el valor de lo que hay aquí lolololol”_ dejó escapar una risita, Levi seguía llamándole _normie_ y luego tipeó _“¡Hey! Si comprendo algo al menos. Tú me enseñaste, Levi”_ junto con un sticker de aquel simpático pajarraco sintiéndose ofendido y siguió _“¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Te divertiste? Ahh, por cierto ¿Recibiste mi paquete?”_ obtuvo una pronta respuesta _“¿Paquete? ¿qué paquete?” “Ah, sí, alguien debió recibirlo mientras no estaba ¿qué es?”_ soltó una risilla ante la respuesta de Leviathan y comenzó a escribir _“Huhuhu, es un secreto. Tienes que verlo”_ las respuestas rápidas de Leviathan dejaron de llegar, de hecho, se tardó bastante en escribir de vuelta, por ello decidió ver aquella conversación con Beelzebub, la abrió; los mensajes eran de la mañana, no tuvo tiempo para revisarlos porque había comenzado tarde la rutina y solo hasta el momento que se dejó caer en el sofá había visto los mensajes… Beelzebub había escrito _“Buenos días MC, recuerda comer tu desayuno” “Hoy acompañaré a Levi a esas cosas que no entiendo, pero que él disfruta mucho. Me prometió el menú especial de temporada en Hell’s Kitchen” “Ya quiero probarlos… Tengo hambre” “Por cierto… ¿Estarás libre mañana? Es sábado después de todo…” “Quiero verte” “¿Puedo ir?”_ sintió como la respiración se acortaba y su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, la emoción corría salvaje sobre su piel y los nervios se asomaban ligeramente, pero la emoción era más poderosa.

Se quedó viendo el mensaje un buen tiempo sonriéndole a la pantalla sin notarlo, no supo cuánto estuvo así, hasta que los mensajes de Levi le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad “AAAAAAAHHHHHH” “AHHHHHHDUSAHDUIASH” “ _OMGOMGOMGOMG NOOO” “ES IMPOSIBLE” “¡¿CÓMO LO CONSEGUISTE?! OMGOMGOMG”_ dejó escapar una risilla y escribió _“Así que lo recibiste lolol”_ en su mente se imaginaba a Levi tecleando a una velocidad inhumana mientras decía aquellas palabras, iba a comenzar a tipear cuando una llamada anuncia su entrada, era Levi, dejó escapar una carcajada y contestó

\- ¿Hol…  
\- ¡MC! ¡¿CÓMO CONSEGUISTE EL DEBUT SINGLE DE CHOCOLATE HEARTBREAK?! O.M.G – le interrumpió con un tono de voz completamente emocionado.  
\- Pensé que lo querrías – soltó una leve risa - ¿Te gusta?  
\- ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! Gracias MC. BEST NORMIE – siempre envidiaría la capacidad de Levi de hablar tan rápido en tan poco tiempo – Ah, tengo que colgar, es hora de jefe especial. Hablamos luego, muchas gracias, MC – y sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de contestar, la llamada ya había finalizado. Levi era como un torbellino de emociones.

Parecía como si la tranquilidad le hubiese soplado en el rostro, de pronto sentía plenitud, el agotamiento de la rutina por fin finalizada parecía haber sido aligerado de forma casi mágica, era increíble el como hablar con los hermanos de la Casa de las Lamentaciones le traía tal quietud, de verdad los extrañaba.

Nuevamente su D.D.D. comenzó a sonar, otra llamada entraba causándole curiosidad ¿Levi ya habría acabado con el jefe especial? Sería demasiado rápido, incluso para el avatar de la envidia - ¿Olvidaste algo, Levi?

\- Soy yo – aquella voz hacía que su corazón se agitara, de gesto inmediato revisó la pantalla para asegurarse y sí, el nombre de Beelzebub estaba en la pantalla - ¿MC? ¿Estás ahí? – consultó ante aquel silencio.  
\- A-a-ah, sí. Beel, estoy aquí. Lo siento, creí que eras Levi – su respuesta sonó más rápida de lo que creyó que podría sonar casi chocando las palabras entre sí - ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Estoy bien, solo tengo hambre ¿ya cenaste? – una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, “ _tengo hambre”_.  
\- Sí, ya cené. Gracias por preguntar, Beel ¿Qué tal estuvo el evento de Levi? – se formó un pequeño silencio al momento que esa pregunta abandonó sus labios.  
\- Leíste mi mensaje... – el murmuro del avatar de la gula no fue lo suficientemente imperceptible lo que le hizo caer en cuenta… aún no le había respondido.  
\- Ahhh… sí, iba a responderte ahora mismo… no tuve tiempo durante el día, lo siento, Beel – se justificó rápidamente, por aquel tono de voz que el otro usó podía imaginar la expresión de sus ojos… sería como cuando le negaban compartir su porción de comida _ilimitada_ con él.  
\- Ah, te llamaba para preguntar por tu respuesta… pero ¿fue muy agotador tu día? Olvido que eres del mundo humano y tienden a ser más débiles que nosotros - sonaba preocupado  
\- No te preocupes, Beel, estoy bien. ¡Algo de descanso y estaré bien para mañana!  
\- ¡Entonces! – su voz sonó muy emocionada - ¿Puedo ir a verte, MC? Quiero verte… - lo último lo dijo en un volumen quedo, probablemente estaría avergonzado. Ante esa respuesta sintió sus mejillas cálidas.  
\- Por supuesto, Beel… yo también quiero verte – murmuró lo último - ¿Hay algo que quieras comer en específico? Podemos hacer una lista para mañana de lo que quieras comer – sin notarlo se encontraba sonriendo – Ah ¿Vendrá alguien más contigo?  
\- No – respondió seco – digo… iré solo – un pequeño silencio se generó ¿Beel sin Belphie? ¿En esta realidad? No tiene recuerdos de Beelzebub sin su gemelo desde que volvieron a reunirse – ah… ¿esperas que lleve a alguien más? – sonó algo desanimado.  
\- No, no es eso Beel, pensé que vendrías con Belphie…  
\- No, no, Belphie tiene que terminar los reportes de RAD – cierto… Belphegor quedó atrás por el incidente del ático.  
\- Ah, ya veo… - inhaló, de pronto los nervios volvían a invadirle - entonces ¿Preparamos una lista? Hay tiendas nuevas que abrieron hace poco por si quisieras ir a…  
\- MC… la verdad es que… me gustaría comer algo que cocines tú… extraño la forma en que cocinas – aaah… así a que a eso se refería cuando decía quería verle… sintió como si le hubiesen sacudido, pero, se trataba del sexto hermano después de todo.  
\- Ahh, claro. Tendría que hacer las compr…  
\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - otra respuesta desconcertante– Puedo ayudarte a cargar las bolsas…  
\- ¿Eh? Ah… s-si quieres, sería de gran ayuda, Beel- ahora su emoción predominante era la extrañeza, sentía que; si bien él era así, había algo extraño.  
\- De acuerdo – se oía feliz y animado – Entonces nos vemos mañana MC, te esperaré en el parque en donde comimos juntos la otra vez – si no fuese porque no se estaban viendo, por como sonaba su voz, probablemente estaba sonriendo.  
\- De acuerdo, hasta mañana, Beel.

La llamada finalizó y apenas dejó el D.D.D. en la mesita de noche abrazó su almohada y dejó escapar un pequeño grito de felicidad, por fin volvería verle y estarían a solas, eran contadas con los dedos de la mano las veces que han estado solos sin la presencia de sus otros hermanos alrededor. Con emoción se dirigió a su ropero y comenzó a elegir la tenida que luciría al otro día ¿y el cansancio inicial? Se había esfumado en ese momento, la llamada con Beel había sido muy reparadora, sin embargo, cuando ya estaba bajo las cobijas el cansancio volvió, pero le ayudó a conciliar ese tan preciado sueño. 

**Author's Note:**

> La rutina de MC en el mundo humano es según tu MC, por ejemplo: podría ser que tu MC trabaja y estudia de forma simultánea, o solo trabaja, o solo estudia, o está de NEET jajaja ¡Todo varía según tu MC! Síp, traté de diseñar y narrar de forma en que pudiera crearles una atmósfera íntima y les deje una sensación de experiencia propia, no sé si lo logré -considerando que las respuestas MC estaban delimitadas- así que si lo logré ¡Háganmelo saber~!
> 
> ¡Por cierto!  
> Son dos capítulos ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
